The Secret Admirer
by DMFerretChick
Summary: RoryLogan Story takes place after the Christmas following 'But Not As Cute as Pushkin'. Just good ol' Gilmore Girls fun.
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish they were mine.

The Secret Admirer

Chapter 1: Back to School

"Are you ready hun?" Lorelai asked as she popped into Rory's room. Winter break just ended, which means it was time for Rory to return to Yale.

"Yeah Mom," Rory replied as she closes her last trunk. "Do you have to go straight to the Inn, or can we get some coffee from Luke's before I leave town?"

"Michel can handle it for twenty minutes. Besides, I always like to spend time with my baby."

"Oh thanks Mom. I like to spend time with you too."

"That's great sweetie, but I was talking about Luke," Lorelai flashed her daughter a sly smile.

"Ha, very funny. Unh," Rory was having trouble bringing her trunk out to her car. Lorelai hurried to help her.

"Oh my God. What is in here?!" She asked as they shuffled out the door.

"Oh, just some books. I wanted to make sure I had something to do over break, cause you are always doing who knows what with Luke."

"I know what I do with Luke, and, if you wanted to know so badly, why didn't you just ask? Last night and the night before, and before that, we were ha..."

"Ewww MOM! Gross! I do not want to hear this."

"You are the one that expressed interest."

"Mom, it's an expression. It keeps me from thinking anything...dirty about my mother. Great, you still make me do it." Rory pouted.

By this time they had put Rory's trunk in the car and they were ready to head off to Luke's for coffee. After getting coffee and saying goodbye to Lorelai, Luke, and Lane, Rory drove off to Yale for her second semester of the year.

"Paris? Are you back yet?" Rory called as she walked into the common room of her suite lugging her stuff. There was no response so Rory figured that she was first back and finished dragging her things into her room. As she opened the door she noticed that there was a package sitting on her bed. She looked at the box, but there was nothing on it to indicate who it was from. Curious, she set her bags down and grabbed a letter opener to cut open the tape. When she got it open she looked in. Seeing nothing but styrofoam peanuts she shifted through them until she hit something hard. She pulled out the frame and found that it was actually a painting; _Writer's Window_ by Linda Paul. She was floored. Carefully placing the painting on her desk, she rummaged through the box, throwing the peanuts all over her room, searching vainly to see who it was from. All she found was a note that said 'Potere lei ha un giorno la sua propria finestra.'

"Who would send this, and what language is that even?" Rory asked aloud. She checked the box one more time to make sure that she didn't miss anything. When she came up empty she looked on the painting but all she found there was a certificate of authentication.

Just them she heard the door to the hall open so she went to see who it was, expecting to see Paris, but after the present she was a little uncertain. Her expectation was correct. Rory stopped Paris before she could go into her room. "Paris, do you know how this package got into my room?"

"Well hello to you too, Gilmore. My break was wonderful, thanks for asking. And despite what you might think, I have better things to do with my time then monitor your room and see whom among your inexhaustible supply of friends and admirers left you a new surprise. Maybe you should teach them to write so that they can leave you a note like any normal person in order to say whom it is from. But I'm sure that would take away all of the fun." Paris said with her usual sarcastic tone, then marched straight into her room and shut the door.

"I think you ate too much fruitcake Paris!" Rory yelled at her door. She decided to ignore Paris and try to focus on the problem at hand. "This would be better if I had coffee." So saying she walked out to the nearest kiosk.

There were a few people in line so she stood patiently looking around and thinking how that package had gotten into her room in the first place. She had locked her window, so someone couldn't have climbed in. Paris said she didn't know about it, so she didn't put it there. Then there was the question of who sent it.

"Ace. Did you miss me?"

Rory's stomach fluttered annoyingly at the sound of that voice. She was a little worried about him because she had not heard from him at all since she and her grandfather pulled off their little prank. She had been expecting some retaliation, but none was forthcoming. 'Oh well,' she told herself. 'Maybe he forgot about it.' Allowed she said, "Logan. I haven't heard from you in awhile. Did you have a good break?"

'She didn't answer my question,' he smirked. "It was horrendous. I was simply desolate without you. I thought my heart was breaking."

"Well, I can see that it didn't since you are still alive," Rory answered with a gesture towards his healthy appearance before ordering a grande coffee.

"No, mon amore. I am but a shell. What you see before you is all that is left." He pulled out a five then handed it over to the vender before Rory could pay for her own coffee.

"You don't have to do that. I can buy my own coffee." Logan just shrugged and walked off implying that Rory should follow.

"What are you doing right now Ace?"

"I need to start unpacking. Why?"

"You got here and went straight to get coffee, even though I am sure you got some before you left your little town. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't throw that cup away at the kiosk. Really Ace, you should see someone about that habit."

"I wasn't planning on getting coffee but Paris was yelling and I had a headache, so I went to get some."

"Ah Paris. What, her time off was that terrible that as soon as you walked in the door you were accosted? Did she throw anything at you?"

"No. It was nothing like that. I walked into my room and found a package sitting on my bed. There was no mention of who it was from, so I asked Paris if she knew anything about it and she kind of lost it." They were still walking apparently, as far was Rory could tell, without a destination.

"A package? What was in the package?" Logan seemed slightly interested besides his normal amusement.

"It was a painting. I don't know the artist, but it is beautiful. It's called _Writer's Window_."

"Oh. It looks like my welcome back coffee has been out done. No matter. I can fix that." Logan abruptly changed direction.

Rory stopped, causing Logan to follow suit. "Logan, where are you going? I don't feel like following you around anymore."

"I'm going to my room. You're welcome to follow if you wish," he added with a suggestive eyebrow raise and seductive smirk.

"No, I don't think so."

"In that case, I will see you soon Ace," he replied with a wink, then turned around and walked away.

'See you soon?' What was that supposed to mean?

A/NThank you everyone for reading it. I know reviews are a pain, but I want to know if anyone is reading it, so if you would just leave a msg, any kind of msg, that would great. Thanks so much.


	2. Dinner

A/N OH MY GOSH!! Thank you everyone so much for responding to my story! I cant even describe what it means to me. I hope this lives up to your expectations from the first chapter.

Disclaimer: no, I am not as cool as the Amazing Amy. I could not think of these characters on my own.

Chapter 2: Dinner

"Looks like the cooks haven't figured out how to make real food. I don't know what they call this slop," Paris muttered as she sat down across from Rory. Despite her complaining though, she dug into her 'slop' with abandon.

"Paris, slow down. You know you should chew first," Rory said as she ate her own heaping plate of food.

"Can it Gilmore. Some of us haven't eating mashed potatoes since we left school. Some of us aren't allowed to eat starches at home." Paris was talking around her food.

"Hello. Is anyone sitting here?" Marty had just walked over to the roommates looking kind of awkward.

"Of course not Marty. Please sit down. As you can see Paris won't be any good to talk to tonight. She is too busy eating."

"You seem to have a nice amount of food yourself there Rory. How do I know that you will talk?" Marty flashed a shy smile as he sat down next to Paris. He was looking a little more comfortable. 'I guess she doesn't remember the last conversation we had,' he decided. Over break Marty had been thinking a lot about his relationship with Rory, or lack there of. He had decided that she must like guys to were subtle, and inventive. So he had spent weeks thinking of how he could win the little writer's heart.

"Yes, but you see, I have been practicing my eating skills for years. Paris is new to the game and has yet to master the ability to talk while eating exuberant amounts of food."

"I see. So did you have a good break? And I see that the trip back was fine."

"Break was good. I spent the whole time with my mom. Well all the time that she wasn't spending with her new boyfriend. I got back early this afternoon. Oh, and there was a package in my room when I walked in."

"Really? What was in it?"

"A painting. A really nice one too. But I don't know who it was from. At first I thought my grandparents, but they would never send something that didn't say who it was from. Then I thought maybe my mom, but she would have called by now to asked if anything was strange when I got back, so I know it wasn't her. So I am kind of out of options."

"That is weird." He was looking a little dejected, but Rory didn't know why.

"Yes, ladies I am back. I know you missed me terribly, but you can be over that now, because the _love machine_ has returned," said an aussie accent from the entrance door. Rory was shocked to actually hear some swooning. 'I guess people don't really hear what is coming out of Finn's mouth, just the accent,' she thought as she casually looked in the direction of the door where three nice looking boys walked in. Logan caught her eye, smirked, and winked. He whispered something to Collin, then sauntered over to her table.

"Hey Ace, I told her I would see you soon." He pulled out a chair next to Rory, turned it, then sat down on it backwards.

"Do you need something Huntzberger?" Rory was a little sharper than she intended. Perhaps it was because of the annoying little fluttering that she had in her stomach.

"Ouch. This afternoon it was Logan. Why the cold shoulder? Did you find out who sent you the painting?" That was the first time Rory noticed that Logan had something in his hand.

"No I didn't. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it? What do you have there?"

"Now, Ace, I told you earlier that I didn't know. This is my consolation. I don't know if it is better than a painting, but I hope you like none the less." So saying, he gave her the box. "Think of it as a late Christmas present."

Rory opened the box and found a book inside. She read the spine and saw that it was a complete works of Charles Dickens. "Logan I have all of these stories, I don't need this."

"Ah yes, but are they signed?" He asked, gesturing towards the book.

Rory lifted the cover and sure enough, inside was a scrawled signature. Below that was the date the book was written. "This book is over a hundred and fifty years old," Rory said reverently.

"Yes." Logan had an amused glint in his eye. Marty, watching the whole exchange thought he was going to be sick.

Paris looked up at Logan, hearing that the book was signed by Dickens. "Rory, you know that that book is worth more than your education. Dickens didn't sign his name much. Well at least much that was kept. Huntzberger, what are you playing at?"

"Relax Geller. I simply refuse to be out done."

"Hey Mate! We have a set of triplets over here!" Finn called from a few tables over.

"Ok, I'm coming!" He told Finn. "Colin will be in deep shit if Stephanie hears anything." He appeared to be talking to himself. "Well, I hope you three enjoy your dinner. And Ace, keep me posted on that painting." With one final smirk he glided off to meet his friends.

"That guy is so rude," Marty was upset still, since he was once again completely ignore because of Logan.

"Yeah," Rory didn't seem too interested however. Logan had gotten her to thinking about the painting again.

'_This is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people star....' _Rory's alarm clock was going off on her first day back for classes. Lorelai thought she was being funny for getting that clock for her daughter for Christmas. Rory didn't agree.

Stumbling out of her room towards the bathroom, Rory was taken aback when she saw all the furniture in the common room moved over and Paris in the center doing some type of yoga. "You know," Paris says as she rolls on her stomach. "They say that yoga really helps for sex. Good flexibility."

"Euh, Paris! Please never talk to me about sex ever again." Rory took her shower and otherwise got ready for her day. She grabbed her bag and was on the way out the door to her International Writing class. Marty was walking down the stairs as she came out of her room.

"Hey, you wanna walk to class together?" He asked.

"Sure." They set off towards the academic buildings, not saying too much. They stopped for coffee on the way, then had to split up because they were in different buildings.

Just as Marty forked to his own class Rory felt an arm snake around her shoulder. "Guess we are walking in the same direction, huh Ace?" Logan looked surprisingly well groomed for being five to 8 on the first day.

"What class do you have?" Rory gently removed the arm, refusing to acknowledge the warm feeling it have given her. They had also reached her classroom so she stopped and leaned towards it showing that it was hers.

"Looks like we have the same one." He followed her in and sat down next to her. The classroom slowly filled up. Rory didn't pay much attention because she was getting out her notebook and pencil, so he had no idea who had left a long skinny box on top of her desk. She looked at the top and it was addressed to her. She looked over at Logan, but he was still getting out his own pencil. He hadn't put it there. Tentatively, she opened it to find a gorgeous diamond ring, with a large oval in the center and two diamonds flanking it on each side. They were set into a beautiful, shinny white gold. There was, thankfully this time, an accompanying note.

_Beloved,_

_Since we are betrothed, shouldn't you have a ring?_

_You have my heart,_

_Logan_

Rory looked over at her neighbor with a small hint of fright in her eyes. Logan didn't see it because he was looking straight at the professor who had just walked in.

A/N once again, thank you so much to everyone who has read this. I do try.


	3. First Day of Classes

A/N oh I have the best readers EVER!! Thank you so so much for reading my story! Oh and in case anyone was wondering why a ring was in a bracelet box it was because I didn't want Rory to think what it was before she opened it.

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Logan....or any of the other characters.

Chapter 3: First Day of Classes

Rory didn't listen to anything the professor said for the entire two hours of class. She kept trying to get Logan's attention, but he stubbornly refused to look at her. The odd thing was that Rory didn't feel like she was being ignored. In fact, Logan wasn't ignoring her, he was simply paying attention.

"Dr. Trumpener, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt. Please forgive me ma'am, but Logan Huntzberger's mother is here. It appears that there is an emergency," Rory turned around and saw Colin standing in the doorway. He was wearing glasses and a cardigan sweater. His hair was parted and combed to the side. Rory thought that something must be going on.

"Think nothing of it. Mr Huntzberger? I hope to see you in class on Wednesday." Logan, managing to look solemn, packed up his things and followed his friend out of class, leaving Rory still quite confused.

Class ended ten minutes later. Before putting her things away, Rory looked at her schedule. Seeing that she had an hour before her next class, she decided that she would go get something to eat in the cafeteria. Not too much because she didn't have enough time, but just enough until she could have a real meal. Gilmores like to eat.

"Hey Rory," Marty walked up to her as she left the academic hall. "Where are you headed?"

"Oh to get something to eat. I have a little time before my next class."

"Oh," he looked so dejected even Rory noticed. "Well then I hope to see you later. I better go. I don't want to be late." Rory saw his crestfallen demeanor but didn't understand it. Shrugging, she continued on her way.

She hadn't walked too far before she was accosted again. "I'm sorry, but did you realize your bag was open." She didn't recognize the voice or the face that spoke it.

"Oh no. Thank you...um?"

"Tim, but don't worry about it. Just thought you should know." With that, Tim headed on his way.

She got to the cafeteria with no more problems until she sat down and remembered the ring. Strange that it wasn't in a ring box. 'So this is what Logan had been planning all break. Gosh this is beautiful. But what does he mean by it. I was only kidding. I can't merry Logan! We aren't even dating for crying out loud!' Her thoughts were broken up by what was becoming a now very familiar presence.

"Oh Ace, you saved me a seat. And at my favorite table. If only every man were so lucky to have a woman like you." Once again his ever present smirk was in place.

"I hope your mother is well. You appeared to have to leave class. Was there any reason for it?"

"You heard the boy who came to get me. There was a family emergency. But everything is taken care of now. Thank you for expressing your concern. I will be sure to tell your new mother-in-law how much you care." Rory was thrown off guard and before she could recover Logan had planted a kiss on her cheek and disappeared.

"Damn it. I didn't ask him about the ring." Why did Logan always do that to her?

She got up to get a bowl of cereal, a bagel, two pieces of toast, and a waffle. She wasn't very hungry. Her mind was a little preoccupied with the blond haired enigma.

She managed to get through the rest of her classes without running into whom she was now thinking of as the bane of her existence. On her way to the newspaper room she decided to reevaluate her 'bane'. He had managed to pop in and out of her company four times in the thirty hours that she had been back at Yale. Every time he was casual about it. It was infuriating. She had also gotten three gifts, very expensive and elegant gifts, in the past thirty hours. Were the two connected? She knew two of the three were from Logan, but did he give her the painting as well? He claimed he didn't know anything about it, but Rory knew very well that Logan was a liar. Perhaps he did. But how could she get him to admit it?

She would worry about that later. What she needed to concentrate on now is that ring. Oh the ring! No, she can't think about that. It would make her crazy.

"Gilmore. Do you have your article written up?" Doyle seemed in rare form today.

"Yes Doyle. Even though today is the first day of class, but oh what was I thinking? The only reason I go to Yale is so that I can write for this newspaper. Where are my priorities?"

"Don't get smart with me missy. I just want our coming back issue done today, while the coming back is still new."

"Relax. All I have to do is type it up." So saying she sat down at her desk and got out her article so she could do the aforesaid typing.

She had done half of it when in walked her 'bane'. He didn't so much as spare her a glance and instead addressed the editor. "Doyle, my good man. I sure have missed seeing you, lurking around, trying to please me. It truly is entertaining."

"Glad I can help her Mr. Huntzberger," Doyle cringed, then got back to his own work, trying desperately to ignore Logan. Rory was also trying to ignore him. She had an article to finish, yet she couldn't help but notice that Logan hadn't assumed his normal position of seat back, feet up, and eyes shut. Instead, he was sitting and typing at his computer. For a fleeting second she wondered what he was typing, but she received her answer a second later in the form of an instant message.

"_Ace, how has your day been?"_

"_Um, Logan I need to talk to you, but you are distracting me and I need to finish typing my article, so could you please not talk to me until I am done?"_

"_Oh so I am distracting now? I think I like that word. Especially in this cercomstance."_

"_Logan....."_

"_Come on Ace, all you have to do is ignore me."_

Rory had had enough. She really needed to finish the article because she didn't want to have to deal with Doyle if she didn't. There was the problem of Logan though. She told herself that she could do it, as long as it was just on computer. All she had to do was block him. She keep up her work and her message box just kept blinking. It was starting to annoy her so she decided to actually block him.

When Logan saw that he could no longer type to Rory, he smirked, got up and walked over to her desk. He decided that he wanted to watch her squirm so he didn't say anything at first. He just leaned up against her desk and looked down at her. She was doing a very good job of ignoring him, but he could tell that she was frazzled because she was making more typing mistakes than normal, which made his smile even bigger. She was frantically trying to finish and she was close to there and Logan's game would be over. He couldn't have that.

"This is truly an impressive job Ace. Really, I don't know too many girls, or guys for that matter, who can ignore me for this long." Nothing. "Oh, so you want to play hard ball. That is ok with me Rory." This time he got an answering flinch at the sound of her name from his lips. Once again, the smile grew. "Ah, I thought so." He moved a little closer to her. She only typed even faster. She was getting there. 'Time for the kill,' he said to himself. So he leaned into her and whispered into her ear, barely more than a breath really. "You know what this little game tells me Rory," shudder, "that you would be a worthy opponent in bed." He got a full body stiffen at that one. He playfully nipped her ear as Doyle walked by.

"This is not the place for intimacies. This is a news room. I expect better from you Gilmore. You have an article due."

Rory quickly hit a button on her computer. "I just sent it to you, email me if you need me to fix anything." She grabbed up her bag and Logan's arm then went out to the hallway and dragged Logan outside into the adjoining courtyard.

"What the hell Huntzberger? Have you completely taken leave of your senses? I don't hear from you at all during break. Then when I get back I find a painting from you, only for you to give me a book later that day. Then I get to class today and you give me a ring." She lowered her voice for the last word, then got right back into it. "Then you don't let me type up my article by whispering in my ear!"

Through the whole exchange Logan have been patient and his eyes dancing with amusement. "Ace, I have already told you. I didn't give you the painting. I am flattered that you think that I did. Really that means a lot to me. I told you that I gave you the book as a Christmas present. And as for a ring? I figured that your grandfather would have told you. We're betrothed." He turned on his heal and sauntered away.

Rory was upset. He had done it again, but he was already far enough away that she would look stupid to run after him. So she decided that she should just go back to her own room. Maybe do some homework.

She got back to her room and opened her bag to take out her books but she saw the jewelry box with the ring in it. She slowly took it out and paused. Gingerly, she slowly slide the ring onto her left ring finger. She held out her had for a good look at it, and saw a flash. Whipping her head around to her window she saw a boy with a camera run away.


	4. Logan's Room

A/N Once again, I feel I must thank my reviewers. I love receiving them, so thank you so much for reading my story.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, my name would be Amy, but it isn't.

Chapter 4: Logan's Room

Rory raced out of her dorm room after the fleeing boy. She could just barely make him out turning a corner. However, when she turned the corner herself, he was gone. She didn't know where he went, but she sure knew where she was going.

Rory knocked when she reached Logan's door. "Huntzberger! Open up! I know you're in there!" She continued banging on the door until someone answered. When the door finally opened though, it was not the young man she was looking for.

"Well, well, if it isn't Logan's own personal reporter. Were you hoping for a more _personal_ interview?" Finn asked with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"No, well no. Is Logan here?" Rory pushed past him into his common room. "I would really like to speak with him."

"No, oh pushy one. He is not here. And no I don't know when he will be back."

"Ok, well I will wait then." So saying, she sat herself down on the couch.

"Suit yourself," Finn answered, then walked into his room. There were three other doors leading away from the common room. Rory knew which one was the bathroom because that door was open. The other two must be Logan's and Colin's rooms, but she didn't know which was which, so she didn't try either one.

Rory wasn't sitting long before Finn came back out of his room, but to Rory's dismay, he was only in a towel. Finn flashed her a smile and walked into the bathroom to take his shower. Rory's face was red as she heard the water turn on, but she stubbornly refused to get up and leave.

Rory sat on Logan's couch, listening to Finn's shower running for forty-five minutes, wondering how in the world Finn could be taking a shower for that long. Just when her resolve all but left her, one of the doors off of the room opened. Rory looked up expectantly but it was only Colin, without a shirt.

"Ah, Logan's _reporter_. Does he know you're here? On, nice rock by the way. That one is prettier than the last one he gave out." He walked to the small kitchen and got out some pop-tarts. Rory was horrified to realize that she didn't take the ring off in her haste to run after the boy with the camera.

Rory was trying to take the ring off her finger then put it in her pocket when two more doors opened. Logan walked through the hall door as Finn came out of the bathroom, this time completely naked. Rory looked first at Logan but seeing that he was looking at Finn she turned to look, but quickly turned back red-faced when she saw him. Logan's gaze shifted to Rory as she was putting something shinny in her right jacket pocket, then back to Finn.

Finn had an immense on his face. "Told you she would see my dick first. Pay up, I do believe you owe me a hundred dollars." Finn continued standing there, with his hand outstretched and waiting.

"You know that's cheating. You can't just come out of the shower stark naked." Despite his arguing, Logan was walking towards his room to get the money.

"Mate, I went in there with a towel. I can't help it if you took too long to get back. I also can't help it if she wants to look at me. She knew I would be dripping over my rippling muscles coming out. Don't blame me if your woman wants my body instead of yours." Finn was talking as Logan collected the money and handed over a crisp one hundred dollar bill.

"Finn, man, get over yourself and put some clothes on. Gilmore might like it, but the majority of us in here don't." Colin was pointing to Finn's room to emphasize his words.

"Hello! I am standing here! You can't just talk about me like I don't have a brain!" Rory had had enough of these egotistical boys.

"She's all yours Huntzberger. That's too much for me to handle. Good luck,"Colin left the two alone.

"Come on Ace. I don't want the whole hallway to hear you explode through the door." So saying he gently guided her, by putting his hand on the small of her back, into his rather neat room. He offered her a chair but she declined. He shrugged and sat down at his desk. Before she could talk, he spoke again. "Can you tell me how I get back to my room only to find my fiancee, whom I didn't even think knew where I lived, sitting on my couch with one of my roommates half naked and the other completely naked? And was that your ring that I saw you put in your pocket?"

"First of all, the only thing I had to do to find out where you lived was to ask the nearest blond. It took a few though because half of them were either too dumb to give decent directions or too dunk when they got here the last time to remember how to get here. I came here because you are having me stalked or stalking me yourself. There was a boy with a camera outside my room..."

"Oh, kinky."

"Logan! Anyway," she was pacing, "I thought you must have had something to do with it, so I came here and have been waiting for an hour."

"And my last question?"

"No. The ring that you gave me is safely in its box and is getting taken to a jeweler tomorrow."

"Aw," Logan started playing with something in his right hand. Rory's heart sank when she saw it. "So this isn't the ring you got on your desk this morning? It looks a lot like it. Is there some other man that I should know about? The last time I checked you were free. That is, until me." Logan looked very attractive leaning back in his chair and gazing at Rory with dancing eyes.

"Well fine. Now that you have your ring back, I'm going to go." She moved towards the door, but Logan was faster. He leaned up against it so she couldn't pull it open.

"I don't think so Ace." That damn glint! He was always laughing!

"You can't keep me here if I want to leave."

"Oh but I intend to make it so that you don't want to leave." He picked up her left hand and held the ring up to it, "and this is yours." He slid the ring in place.

"Logan..." she was cut off when he lifted her chin and lowered his mouth to hers.

A/N thanx for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and that it is consistent with the other chapters. If I loose it could you plz tell me? Thanx.


	5. Rory's Response

A/N I, of course, need to thank my reviewers. I'm writing it for you, so I hope you like it. And I hope your wait was worth it. Oh, and to answer some of your comments on the italian sentence, I don't speak italian, I just used an online translation. Sorry that it sucks.

Disclaimer: I think about Logan so much that I wish he was a real person, but he isn't. He and everyone else belong to the wonderful mind of Amy.

Chapter 5: Rory's Response

Rory was melting. She's had her share of kisses, and some of them had been very good. She realized while dating Jess who much fun kissing was, but nothing prepared her for Logan. He was a master in the art. Rory couldn't think of that, however. For the first time in her life, Rory couldn't think about anything but what she was doing, or rather what was being done to her. Just when she thought the kiss couldn't be better, his tongue slid in, and her knees buckled.

She pulled herself away as she caught herself. His eyes were bright and his smile was huge. "Why Gilmore, I do believe that I have swept you off your feet."

"Don't flatter yourself Huntzberger."

"I don't need to. You are doing a wonderful job with that all on your own." He brought her face back up to meet his, and she didn't resist.

"Logan," Rory broke off again, some time later. "How did you get your ring back?"

"You mean your ring? Well I have quick hands." This was demonstrated as Rory's belt buckle popped open, but she hadn't noticed his hand moving.

Shocked, Rory stepped back, fixing her belt. "Logan, what are you doing?"

"Just showing you my best talents Ace." He lowered her onto his bed to 'show' her a little better.

"Hey Logan. Ah, come on man. You've never locked the door before."

"Do you need something Finn?" Logan was a little irritated at being interrupted.

"Yeah. Colin and I are going to eat at the pub. You coming? Or are you enjoying yourself too much? There was obvious inflation in his voice.

Logan was about to refuse but Rory said, "he's coming Finn!"

"Oh, what's the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself." Logan asked, lightly kissing her neck.

"No, I'm hungry," she got up and walked out the door, with Logan only a step behind.

The three boys and Rory stopped by to get Stephanie, whose only response to seeing Rory was "look who jumped the line," before she grabbed her coat.

Rory had moved the ring over to her right hand, because though she truly enjoying kissing Logan, she did not take her prank, she did not take her prank seriously and she didn't consider herself engaged to him. There were still a few questioning glances her's and Logan's way as people saw them walking with their arms around each other. A few noticed the ring on her hand and their eyes popped open at the shear size of it, because it looked like an engagement ring, no matter where she wore it.

Rory was a little shocked to see how many people Logan knew. He said hello to at least thirty people on their ten minute walk, and even more when they reached the pub. Nevertheless, dinner was fun, much to her surprise and pleasure. The main reason she went was because she didn't really have much else to do, or other people to hang out with. Well, there was Marty, but people need stimulation. She also wanted to know how she would be received with Logan, both with his friends and campus in general. Anyway, she was having a good time, but she felt she had to go because she hadn't talked to her mom since she left and Lorelai didn't know any of the recent Logan developments. She said farewell to her eating mates, becoming slightly red when Logan kissed her goodbye, and walked back to her room.

Paris wasn't around, which worked out for Rory, because Paris had been extra testy since her return from break. Rory, finished her way to her room, picked up her phone and speed dialed her mom. "Hey Mom. I win the award for most done in two days. This even beats having two tests and a baby."

"No, honey. I don't think anything can break that, but try your best."

"Well, I got two presents, an engagement ring, coffee, and dinner. All of them came from the same guy too. Well, I think I got the painting from Logan too, but he swears that he didn't give it to me. Oh, and I guess a new boyfriend, but that seems almost redundant because of the ring."

"Whoa, so this Logan guy is for real? Are you actually engaged, cause we don't believe in arranged marriages in this family, and I think people have to actually date before they plan on getting married. And a painting?"

"Relax Mom. I said I have a ring. I didn't even mention marriage." Rory laid on her bed and told her mom everything that had happened since she got back to school the previous day. Lorelai was excited that her daughter had a new boy in her life, but she wasn't too keen on this particular one. She didn't want her Rory to grow up to be like Emily. Logan seemed lively, but he could also be too lively and send Rory down the wrong path. Lorelai decided to simply play it by ear.

"Ok, Mom. I need to do my homework now. I haven't even thought about it yet. Stupid Logan."

"Alright, my little Belle. Study hard so that your education isn't in vain. I love you. Call me if there is any more to the Huntzberger saga."

A/N I'm sorry about this chapter. It took a lot to get out. I hope it is ok. I just wanted to update for y'all. So sorry if it sux.


	6. Dating Logan Huntzberger

A/N again thanks to all the reviews. I hope you are still liking this.

Disclaimer: They could only belong to someone cooler than me.

Chapter 6: Dating Logan Huntzberger

'Huh, I'm dating Logan Huntzberger, and I'm really ok with it.' Rory was sitting in her communications class, not listening to her professor at all. He was talking about the importance of the integrity of the reporter, again. Rory couldn't get her mind off of her new love interest. There didn't seem to be any problem with him. Her grandparents liked him because of his good name, her mom, after Rory showed her a picture of him, liked him because he was hot, Luke liked him because he was a gentleman, and Lane liked him because she got to listen to fun stories. Everyone liked him, including Rory. She still wore her ring on her right hand, reasoning to herself that she wanted to show that she was interested by wearing it, and didn't want to seem ashamed by hiding it.

There was only one small issue with her situation. She didn't know if she was the only girl that Logan had. This was not good for Rory, seeing as how she gets jealous. Rory has seen Logan with a lot of girls, and could only imagine what all he does with them. More than once, she had even seen him with two girls flanking him. Rory only knew that they were dating. She didn't know if they were actually boyfriend/girlfriend.

Rory was pulled out reverie as she heard people rustling around, putting their books away, and leaving the room. She was slightly panicked because she didn't know what her professor's final thoughts were, but she had her syllabus, so she wasn't too worried about missing any homework assignment.

"What were you thinking about? You had this goofy-happy smile during most of class." Marty asked as they got up from their chairs and headed for the door.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just something my mom told me this morning. She called me while I was getting ready." Rory lied effortlessly.

"Really? What'd she say?" Damn Marty for being so curious.

"Oh, uh, she found this really old picture that I drew when I was a toddler. So I was just thinking of all the fun I had at the Inn when I was growing up." 'Not bad Gilmore,' Rory congratulated herself.

Marty couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound stupid, so he brought up the lecture that Rory just missed. She still wasn't interested, so she zoned off again, thinking of Logan and hoping that she made appropriate sounds so Marty thought she was listening.

"Do you want to come up to my room and watch a movie until dinner?" Marty offered as they reached Rory's dorm room.

She was about to decline, but thought better of it. She didn't feel like studying right then. "Sure Marty. Let me just put up my things. I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes." Marty was elated, but tried to hide it as he walked up to his room.

Rory unlocked her door, took two steps in, and froze with a mixture of pleasure and surprise. "Logan. I haven't seen you all day." He was waiting for her, lounged out on the couch, watching SportsCenter.

"Hello Ace. I knew your class let out soon, and I took a chance that you would be coming back here." His eyes, as always, were twinkling.

"Oh really? You don't think I have anything better to do? Maybe I was going out with a boy."

"Come on Ace. Your 'boy' is right here," he spread his arms. "You don't even have to look for me." By this time he had risen and followed Rory into her room.

"That shows how much you know. It just so happens that I am going upstairs to watch a movie with Marty." Rory was disappointed to see that Logan didn't look at all jealous.

"I can think of something more fun to do ." He slowly moved her up against the wall and started kissing her. He moved from her mouth to her ears and neck. She responded in turn.

Tantalizingly, he pulled away. "You can't tell me that watching a movie with your friend is more fun than this." To prove his point he started kissing her again. It took all of Rory's faithfulness to her friend to pull away from Logan.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I did promise that I would watch that movie with him. We can do this some other time."

"Aw Ace. Maybe I won't want to do this some other time."

For a second Rory was afraid that he meant it, but then she got an idea and kissed him passionately, before pulling back. "You enjoyed that just as much as I did."

"Well, well, well. My little Ace is growing up it appears." But Logan would not loose this game so he kissed her, leaving her breathless as he pulled away. "How about if I watch this movie with you. Call him up, ask him to come down here and bring the movie."

Rory knew that Marty wouldn't like that too much, but what could she do? Logan wouldn't leave. There was no way that she could convince him that she didn't want him there. He would see through any lie that she told. And she knew that Marty wouldn't come down if he knew that Logan was here. What could she do? How could she keep Logan and Marty both happy?

"Ok, I'll call him. But you have to be nice."

"Rory, he is your friend. Of course I'll be nice."

Rory didn't know if she believed him or not, but she decided that she would hope for the best. So she dialed up Marty asking if he would mind watching the movie in her room. She conveniently forgot to mention that they would have company. Logan noticed the slip and smiled.

"He's coming and he is bringing 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'."

"Oh, I love that movie. I'll make us some popcorn." So stating he want to the little kitchenette and put in a bag of microwavable popcorn.

There was nothing for it. Rory just sat on the couch, waiting for Marty to get there so there could be a fight.

A/NI hope you enjoyed it. Oh and props to anyone who can catch the phrase that I stole from a movie


	7. Unexpected Realizations

A/N I feel that I must as always thank my readers. This story is for you, and to try to alleviate my love of Logan :)

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't be sharing.

Chapter 7: Unexpected Realizations

Marty hadn't gotten as mad as Rory had initially feared. He was shocked, but not so much that he left. Now the threesome was making their way to dinner. The movie was good, as always. The biggest thing that had actually come of the experience was a surprise that Logan really did like the movie and even quoted some of the lines from it. Rory nestled in Logan's arms yet still managed to laugh at different aspects of the movie with Marty. She was aware that Logan and Marty barely said two words to each other. That was ok with her because that means that they weren't being rude. She didn't know what she was going to do about them. But, really, who could ignore Logan?

'Robin Hood' ended just in time for a nice long, leisurely dinner. Rory wondered how she was going to keep them getting along for even longer, but as it turned out she didn't have too. Marty didn't really enjoy being around Logan, but he recognized that him and Rory were apparently dating, so he would have to up with Logan sometimes. Not always however.

"I'm gonna go sit with Andrew, so I'll you later Rory."

"Ok, bye Marty."

"Oh yes. So long Marty." Logan had been very good in not addressing Marty so far, but he couldn't hold out til the end. Rory gave him a disapproving look and went to get food. Logan smirked and followed.

"Ho, there Logan! I had forgotten what you looked like." Logan was greeted as he set down his dinner.

"Well Finn, that is because you don't wake up until dinner time. You can't continue skipping all your classes."

"Of course I can. I have a girl from each of my classes that takes notes for me. Besides, I know when all the tests are, so my precious parents aren't wasting any money...well on my education anyway."

"You're going to get a disease one day."

"Excuse me, but I am kind of trying to eat here. I don't really want to talk about anything remotely concerning Finn's manhood." Stephanie made a discussed face.

"You were a little more concerned with my 'manhood' a few weeks ago," Finn's comment was accompanied by snorts of mirth around the table.

"Rory found she enjoyed hanging out with Logan, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie. They were funny and they knew how to live life to it's fullest. They didn't worry about consequences. They just entertained themselves.

The rest of dinner went well. There were lots of laughs and the only thing wrong with it was a growing feeling that Rory was getting. She recognized that she should be heading back to her room to get her homework done. She didn't want to leave Logan though and he wasn't showing any inclination that he was getting up soon. By now she had been sitting there for over an hour. She had watched people come in, eat, and then leave. All the while she sat there laughing and joking with Logan and his friends.

"Logan. I really need to go. I have a quiz tomorrow and I really need to study for it."

"Good idea Ace. Let's go study. I'll help you." As he was getting up he winked at his roommates. "Don't wait up for me guys." They guffawed as the couple walked out the door.

Rory didn't have any intention of letting Logan study with her because she didn't think there would be any actual studying going on.

"Let's just stop by my room so I can get my books." As Logan lead the way, Rory devised a plan to leave him there. She decided to leave, at a run, when he actually went into his room. Logan unlocked his door and motioned for Rory to precede him. She couldn't think of a way to gracefully ignore it, so she walked in.

"Do you want to work on communications?" Logan asked as he causally guided Rory into his room.

"Sure. The paper isn't due until Friday, but we can work on it now." Rory was settling down because she didn't get the feeling from Logan that he wanted to do anything but study. So she sat down at Logan's desk while he finished collecting his books.

"Alright. I'm ready," he declared.

"Great," Rory stood up. "Me too."

"Good," Logan answered taking one giant step to Rory, kissing her. She wanted to study, but she really wanted Logan more. She still remembered his kisses from that afternoon. Her mind kept telling her she should stop, but her body wouldn't listen.

"Do you really want to study, Rory?" Logan whispered in her ear.

Rory melted. "Yes, and no. Logan, I need to study for that quiz. I don't want a bad grade." Rory was torn. She knew in her brain that she needed to study, but every other part of her body was screaming at her to keep kissing Logan.

"Ace, I promise you. You won't fail that quiz. You will get your habitual A." Rory wanted to ask a little more about that statement but Logan was kissing her again.

A/N I haven't updated in so long that I thought I would put up what I had, even though it isn't much. You'll get more, if it is wanted, once I have the time to keep going.


	8. Too Much Thinking

A/N Alright, once agin, thank you for all the reviews. They make me so happy. Also, I love the Logan and Rory kissing stuff, but I feel that my story needs more substance, so he it is.

Disclaimer: Never, in my wildest imaginations, could I ever have created such wonderful characters.

Chapter 8: Too Much Thinking

Rory went to class the next day, took her quiz, and got her A of her own violation. Logan had let her study a little bit so he didn't have to get creative in order to keep his promise. But something had been bothering Rory since the night before.

Getting back to her room at midnight, she had taken out her books to study. This went well seeing as how she has been studying since she attended grade school. The problem manifested when she put her things away for bed. She saw her new painting. For the millionth time, she pondered who could have given it to her, but her list was sadly short. Logan, of course, was heading the list, but he profusely denied knowing anything about it. This meant nothing to Rory, because Logan could very well be lying. Still, if it wasn't Rory's new beau, then who was it? She had already asked everyone in Stars Hollow who could have even considered giving it to her and even a few extremely unlikely possibilities. They all knew nothing about it, but Ms. Patty said she would love to know so would Rory please inform her as soon as she knew anything. ("It must have been from a fine young man.")

This enigma perturbed Rory all night. She would wake up from dreaming it was from Kirk and see it staring at her, only to fall back asleep and dream it was from Dean. She absolutely couldn't get away from it. No surprise, it was the first thing she thought of when she woke up. The books and window haunted her in the forefront of her mind as she took her quiz. Rory was tired of this game. She also decided that she needed to resolve the ring issue. For now, she was keeping it in its box in a drawer of her desk.

Rory was very distracted all day. In the early afternoon, she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear her phone ring.

"Oh darn it," Rory got up to answer it. "Hello? Oh hi Logan. I'm fine. No, I still have dinner with my grandparents on Friday nights. Well I still want to see you too. Can we do it on Saturday night instead? Ok good. Then this Saturday you are taking me to this mystery place. Oh are you free right now? Cause I want you to come over. No, I have something to give you. Alright then, I'll see you in like half an hour." She closed her phone and placed it on her desk, then walked to her closet to pick out an outfit for Logan.

Rory searched for ten minutes before she chose a pale lime green, lacy tank top with a nice pale yellow button down shirt to go over it and a denim skirt that went just below her knees with slits up the sides. She quickly curled her hair and draped on a necklace, finishing off her appearance. She had to look nice, especially considering Logan might take her next actions badly.

She exited her room as a knock sounded on the outside door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it with a smile, and saw Marty.

"Wow, Rory. You look, so nice, um...wow. What are doing right now?"

"Oh, hi Marty. I'm meeting Logan. He is supposed to be on his way over, anytime..."

"And that time has come. Hey Ace. You wanted to see me?" Marty made a face as Logan showed up.

"Yeah, Marty, we'll have to catch up later. I'll call you." Marty couldn't hide his dejected look as he walked back up to his room. "Come on in Logan."

"You look wonderful today Ace. I hope you didn't just call me over here so that I can see how beautiful you are. I already knew that."

Flattered, Rory looked away, then quickly back to Logan." No, I didn't, but thank you."

"Good," Logan said, kissing her lightly. "What can I do for you then?"

Rory suddenly became serious. "I don't want you to read into this." From the look on his face, she realized that she probably shouldn't have started her narrative this way. She had started though, so she had to keep going. "I want to stay together," she maybe should have practiced this. She decided she should just get to the point so she took the ring box out of her drawer. "I don't think it's appropriate for me to have this." She held the box out to him. "We aren't actually engaged and that is clearly an engagement ring." Logan hesitantly took the ring. "I want to still be together, like we have been, but I don't think I should have that ring anymore."

Logan was visibly strugglingl. He wasn't sure if Rory really wanted to stay dating, but she dressed nice. Would she have taken the time to look amazing just to break up with him? Rory didn't seem that mean. He decided she must be telling the truth as he pocketed the ring. "Ok. You're sure you don't want out of this?"

He was answered with a kiss that couldn't have been anything but an affirmative. "Good, because I don't want to have to find a new date for Saturday."

"Is that all I am to you Huntzberger? Just good enough for a date on Saturday?" His responsive kiss took away her breath, moved them to the bed, and lasted for quite some time.

A/N tests and papers are such a bitch. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
